


Jealous

by cheerioCRISPR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I'm right tho, M/M, Obliviousness, Sirius Black is a pansexual dumbass and those who think otherwise will die by my sword, jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerioCRISPR/pseuds/cheerioCRISPR
Summary: Sirius Black is definitely not in love with Remus Lupin. Nor is he jealous that Moony went to someone other than him for Potions notes.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 53





	Jealous

“Remus, why were you talking to that guy?”  
He raised his eyebrows. “Because he had the notes from the last Potions class I missed?”  
“Yeah, but I have those too. And Prongs. And Wormtail! Why did you go out of your way to ask him specifically? Was it because he was handsome?”  
“I mean firstly, no! But if it was, would that be an issue? Are you jealous, Pads?”  
He spluttered. “No-I’m not, no! But, if that’s not the reason, which I’m not entirely convinced it’s not, why did you go out of your way to talk to him?”  
He laughed. “Well, to be frank Sirius, as much as I love the marauders, none of your guys’ notes are really up to my standard, but more importantly, is Paddy jealous?” Moony teased.  
“I’m not jealous! But also, why didn’t you just ask Lily? She’s around enough of the time that you wouldn’t have to meet up outside of the core group!”  
Moony gave him a look.  
“Not like I care or anything.”  
He just laughed. “Sure, love.”  
Sirius blushed.  
-

“So I was just saying that he had no reason not to just go to you but he just kept like, laughing! Or saying that I was jealous? Oy, not you too Evans!”  
Her laughter died down. “I’m sorry Sirius I just, do you really not see it? Like at all?”  
“What, that I’m somehow jealous of him? That’s bullshit!”  
“Jesus Black, no! Although you do have plenty of reason to be jealous of him. You clearly like, if not love him!”  
“Well of course I like him, he’s one of my best friends, I know I come from 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black',"He sneered after putting on a silly voice  
"But I do actually like people, I’m not Snape!”  
“Seriously dude, how are you not getting this, you clearly want to date him!”  
He guffawed. “No I do not, Lily Evans are you trying to get me expelled!”  
“Sirius, it’s fine! No one, at least not any of our friends would ever judge you. You have no reason to hide from us, we’re supportive!”  
Sirius sighed. “Lily, although you’re right that I like men, and that there’s no shame blahblahblah, I just really don’t like Remus! You’re clearly blowing this out of proportion!”

-

“James, am I in love with Moony?”  
James had been diligently writing, for once, but that pulled him out of it. “Well I’m glad you finally figured it out.”  
“What?! I didn’t even say that I definitely did! It’s just a question, plus even IF I am, which I’m probably not, I can’t be that obvious?”  
That made him laugh. “Mate, you’re the most obvious person I have ever met. Who talks about how attractive their ‘platonic bro’ is unless they have a crush on them?”  
“Firstly Prongs, YOU were the most obvious person we’d ever met with Lily, but that’s beside the point. And what? I can’t say that someone has nice eyes without wanting to snog them?!”  
“Sirius, what do you think about my eyes?”  
“They’re boring and broken, otherwise you wouldn't need glasses to fix and hide them...But that’s different! You’re my best friend, I’m supposed to be mean to you!”  
“And Moony isn’t?”

“...”

“Shit. I’m in love with him.”

-

Remus had long forgotten about his discussion with Sirius about jealously. Their OWLs were coming up in like 4 months, and he was never going to realise his feelings for Moony if he actually had them. He thought Padfoot liked him, but that could’ve been wishful thinking. Although James and Lily seemed to be sure that he loved Moony, which seemed a bit quick even if there was infatuation. Not that he’d been thinking about talking to them about it. That would be a waste of time. Obviously.

“Hey Moony.”

“Hey Pads-”

Before he could finish his greeting he was bombarded by Sirius’s lips on his. The chaste kiss only lasted a few seconds, and wasn’t filled with the fiery passion that books spoke of, it may even have been a little hesitant, but Remus hardy minded.

“Took you long enough.”

Padfoot pulled Remus into another kiss that fit more with that description.


End file.
